1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to waveguide constructions, and more particularly to a waveguide joint and to a method of making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the practice to bond flanges to sections of waveguide by dip brazing. This has caused waveguide corrosion and loss of dimensions.